Question: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{8y + 6}{4} \div \dfrac{10y}{5}$
Explanation: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $r = \dfrac{8y + 6}{4} \times \dfrac{5}{10y}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $r = \dfrac{ (8y + 6) \times 5 } { 4 \times 10y}$ $r = \dfrac{40y + 30}{40y}$ Simplify: $r = \dfrac{4y + 3}{4y}$